Feliz año nuevo
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: /Oneshot/ [MinaKushi]; Empezaron las campanadas que anunciaban un nuevo año, nuevas metas, nuevos sueños, nuevas oportunidades, 12 en total, ni una más ni una menos. Y ellos, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, pidieron un mismo deseo.


**|Feliz año nuevo|**

—Amor, ¿Estas lista? — Pregunto Minato mientras se afeitaba la barba que desde hace un tiempo tenía algo larga, pero no, hoy no, hoy era una fecha especial, su primer año nuevo a lado de la mujer que amaba, juntos por fin desde hace 6 meses, y querían pasarlo con sus amigos.

—Ya mi amor— se paro de la cama y se dio la vuelta. —Te..te ves hermosa, —le dijo sonrojado en cuanto la vio, y era verdad, llevaba un vestido blanco escotado de la espalda y del pecho, que dejaba al descubierto un poco de su pecho blando, lo suficiente para que la mente de él fantaseara, un pecho que él conocía muy bien, el vestido le llegaba poco antes de llegar a las rodillas, lo que hacía resaltar sus torneadas piernas,, el pelo lo llevaba suelto, sólo con un broche del símbolo de "Konoha" descubriéndole la cara, sin maquillaje alguno, aunque ella nunca lo necesito, era hermosa con o sin el. — Hasta me casaría de nuevo contigo—.

—Muchas gracias, pero no creo que este permitido casarse dos veces con la misma persona— río tímidamente. —Anda, que no tardan en llegar — Se acerco a él y le acomodaba el cuello de la camiza, al terminar le planto un beso.  
—Si…sí, — respondió aun atontado ante la hermosura de ella, ambos bajaron agarrados de la mano como siempre lo hacían, prepararon lo que les faltaba, ya estaban en o último cuando tocaron el timbre, él le robo un beso. — ahora vengo, voy a abrir —e inmediatamente fue hacia la puerta a abrir.  
—Jajajaja! ¡Que bien te ves! Hasta que te veo arreglado! –reía ruidosamente, tan de él.  
—Que fastidio…  
—Mira! Mira! ¡Ya viste! –se escuchaba alegre- ¡Me lo pidió hoy! ¡Dios mio!  
—Vaya! Hasta que se armo de valor, menudo ninja!  
—Sí, sí, se lo pedí que fastidio —trato de sonar indiferente, pero se sonrojo.  
—Oyeee! —al instante se escucho un golpe fuerte— Qué? Sabes que es broma! Hum!

—Ok, pasen, pasen, no los quiero dejar esperando, — trato de distraerlos, no quería que se empezaran a pelean hoy — siéntense en lo que llegan los demás, tomen algo.

Poco a poco se fue llenando esa sala, de sus ya conocidos rostros y respectivas voces, cada vez se oían risas cada vez más fuertes de tantos recuerdos de años anteriores y de ese. La noche se fue consumiendo poco a poco hasta que dieron las 11:30.

—Bien, hoy es el fin de un año, de un gran año si me permiten decirlo, 15 años o más de nuestra amistad, todos y cada uno de nosotros nos formamos juntos a lo largo de los años, nos hemos vistos en las buenas y en las malas, hemos sido testigos de cómo hemos madurado y crecido y algunos somos capaces de saber hasta cuantos lunares tienen algunos —miro a Kushina sonrojándose y se escucharon algunas risas. — Y hoy por eso, por todo lo que hemos vivido, quiero brindar, SI BRINDAR POR NOSOTROS, por todo lo que nos ah unido, y por todo lo que nos unira en un futuro ¿Quién sabe no?, quiero brindar por nuestra aldea. Por TODO…

—KAMPAIIIII! —Dijeron todos al unisonó.  
—Bien, pues ya que estamos en eso, —dijo una voz. — Quiero brindar por mi próxima mujer, y por mi, más por mi porque yo soy la que la va a aguantar. —seguido de esto se escucho un golpe, unas risas seguido de un "KAMPAI"  
Uno a uno fueron brindando, Kushina sonreía tímidamente, viendo como todos eran felices. Hasta que llego un punto en el que ya nadie hablo.

—Humm…Yo.. —dijo un poco bajo—Yo…Quiero decir algo —esta vez lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos la voltearan a ver. — Yo quiero brindar….por…por algo que…emm… eh deseado desde hace un tiempo. —paseo la mirada por todos, deteniéndose en la de Minato. —Es…estoy…embarazada… —se escucho una exclamación de sorpresa entre todos los presentes, volteo a ver a Minato, tenía los ojos como plato. —Voy…—empezó a hablar de nuevo. Fijo la mirada en Minato. —Vamos —se auto corrigió. — Vamos a ser, padres…—sonrío tímidamente mientras lagrimas de felicidad se escurrían por sus suaves mejillas.

¿Voy a ser padre?, no rondaba otra cosa en sus pensamientos que no fuera eso. Rápidamente camino hacia ella, y la alzo en sus brazos. — ¡Voy a ser padre! ¬— grito y la beso. Todos sonreían, y los miraban felices.

—KAAAAAMPAAAAAAIII! Por los próximos padres! —gritaron y se tomaron sus bebidas. Tomaron las uvas, ya casi las 12…

Empezaron las campanadas que anunciaban un nuevo año, nuevas metas, nuevos sueños, nuevas oportunidades, 12 en total, ni una más ni una menos.  
Y ellos, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, pidieron un mismo deseo.  
—Sólo deseo —empezó ella.  
—Poder….—continuo él. —Ser feliz junto —dijeron ambos.  
—Él..  
—Ella.  
Aunque ambos ya sabían la respuesta. Ya lo eran, y siempre lo serías, porque las almas gemelas, siempre serías felices si estaban juntas.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

* * *

Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer OneShot. & la pareja próxima a casarse son los padres de Shikamaru. En fin mis mejores deseos para ustedes! Disculpen la ausencia. 3 Happy New Year. / Sé que ya paso el año nuevo, pero quería compartirlo con ustedes.


End file.
